Start of an Era
by Kasune
Summary: The beginning of the adventure for Red, Blue, and Yellow. Rated for language that may appear later on.
1. Choosing Partners

Dear Blue and Red Omate,

Pokemon are creatures that we co-exist with in this world. We live together, we become friends, we fight for each other. We also make enemies and fight others. There are even those out there who work for the express purpose of hurting others, or making a profit. Having talked to you over the past few month's, I feel confident that the two of you will be quite capable as trainers.

I have called your mom, and she has told me she is willing to allow you two to go on the trainer's journey, providing that you travel together to keep each other out of trouble. I hope to see you at my lab tomorrow so that you can receive your starter pokemon.

Good Luck,

Proffesor Samuel Oak

---------

"I'm sorry, but Proffesor Oak is not currently in.You are welcome to wait here for him to get back." The aide said, opening the door to the two kids at the lab door. He motioned for them to walk in. "He said he had an errand to run. Had to take care of something. He said two kids would be coming...twins named Red and Blue? That you?"

The girl nodded while the boy flashed a smile at the man. "Yeah, that's us." The girl said timidly. She pulled out her trainer's card. She nudged the boy, who pulled out his card after looking frantically through his backpack. "How...How long do you think he'll be?"

"Shouldn't be more than an hour. I understand if you do not wish to wait." He started to close the door.

The boy stuck his foot in the door, wincing as it bounced off. "Don't be so hasty. We'll wait. We just want to know what kind of wait we're in for."

---------

A girl walked along the path of Pallet Town towards the route, walking along at a slow pace. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a ponytail under the baseball cap she wore. As she was about to walk outside of the town, a man in a white lab coat jumped out to stop her. "You can't go out there. Wild pokemon will attack you if you can't defend yourself." He leaned forward so that she could see the individual hairs of his grizzled beard. "You weren't trying to sneak out again, were you, Yellow?"

"Uh...no, Proffesor." The girl said nervously, sweating. "I...uh...I was just...um...enjoying the view?"

Before the professor replied, a pikachu jumped out of the brush at his back. He spun around, flinging a pokeball from out of nowhere at it. The ball wobbled for a minute after the pikachu went inside, then it stopped, the red circle dinging as it turned white. He turned around to face Yellow, who was backing away slowly. "Oh, don't you go anywhere!" He stepped over towards her, getting away from the undergrowth. "You got me in danger trying to sneak out of town again. You owe me now." He grabbed the back of her coat and started to carry her through town.

"Proffesor, no!"

---------

Proffesor Oak walked into the lab and plopped Yellow down in a chair. He looked at the other two occupants of the lab and smiled. "I see that everyone is here. I think you two for coming." He smiled and stood beside a table. "Before I start on what I have to ask of you, I would like each of you to choose a pokemon." He looked at the twins, the girl huddled up in her seat while the boy was almost bouncing to get out of his. "Red, why don't you choose first."

Red got up and looked at the pokeballs for a moment, then choose one with a picture of an orange lizard. He then sat back down, and his sister slowly got up after a look from Proffesor Oak and walked over to the table, selecting a pokeball with a blue turtle beside it.

Yellow started to get up, but the proffesor gave her a stern look. "Sorry dear, but you have to take care of this one." He said, tossing the pokeball with the newly captured pikachu to her. "Your punishment for trying to sneak out again." Yellow gave a sad look, but Proffesor Oak ignored it. "I'm sure you are all curious as to what I was going to ask you earlier. Well, it's no simple task, but I have no fear that you will be able to complete it."


	2. Missions and Battles

The Professor smiled before he continued. "Not to say you can't compete in the pokemon league while you're taking care of this task. In fact, competing may help your chances of completing it faster."

"Will you get to the point?" Yellow said, dropping her sad look when she saw it had little effect.

Professor Oak frowned at the statement. "You have no patience, young lady. You do realize I have the authority to take away your trainer's license for an indefinite period of time, don't you?"

"Um…right…I'm sorry, Professor Oak." She said, pouting.

He shook his head. "Knock it off girl. I don't fall for that easily." He sat down, putting a hand to his forehead. "Ok, where was I? Oh, yes…I was going to ask you to do something for me. Blue, you first. I wish for you to work on this pokedex for me. It's an enhanced version of the one we normally give to trainers. It's to record data on pokemon beyond what moves it can learn and where it can be found. It's the third of it's kind that has ever been developed. I want you to collect data on all pokemon. It's always been my dream, but now I am too old to do it." He handed a pokedex that had been sitting on the table to Blue. "Red, officially you are going to protect Blue in case of any trouble. Normally, I would have asked a more experienced trainer to assure that nothing happened, but both Blue and your mother wouldn't allow it unless you were going to go along as well. So, unofficially, you're here because I couldn't have Blue if you weren't."

Yellow giggled at this. "Loser boy is here cause of his sister."

"You're on thin ice, young lady." Professor Oak said before Red could reply. "You must know, you're here because of you're brother."

Yellow froze at the comment, even Red's reply died on the comment. "What's happened to my brother?" She said, almost expressionlessly.

"Orange and Purple have both been missing for almost four month's now. I fear that something may have happened to them. That is why I'm asking you to find them. You don't really have a choice at this point, putting my life at risk and all, but I doubt you would have chosen differently anyway." A nearby aide laughed at Oak's comment of his life at risk, but he chose to ignore it. "Anyways, you and Red get regular pokedexes. I hope that each of you progress in the league as well, but please make sure that nothing happens to Blue, and please find Purple and Orange. Blue, I have no doubt that you will do well at this, but don't over do it. You're the last person I would trust with this."

---

As they were leaving the lab, Yellow grabbed Red's shoulder. "Hey, loser boy."

He spun around before she could continue. "My name's Red! I'm not a loser!"

"Prove it." She smirked, the thought of her brother seemingly out of her mind. "Let's check out our pokemon, make sure we're able to take on this task we have been given. And see how much of a loser you really are."

"Oh, that's it." He grabbed the pokeball he had placed on his belt, enlarging it to let the charmander out.

"Brother, be rational." Blue muttered, staying close to the wall. "We don't have time for this."

"It'll be quick." Both of the trainers said, their respective pokemon already out.

Yellow pulled out her newly received pokedex and flipped it open to read what attacks the pikachu should be able to use. "Aren't you going to use your pokedex?"

"Why should I?" Red said, smiling. "My mom owned a charmander on her pokemon trip and she still has it. I know everything about the family. Charmander! Use scratch!" The charmander jumped forward to scratch the pikachu, but it jumped to the side.

"Pikachu, growl at it!" The pikachu ignored Yellow's command, shooting off a jolt of electricity at the charmander, a stray bolt shooting towards Yellow as the rest just fell into the ground instead of hitting the lizard. Yellow fell backwards as the bolt hit her, the cloth where it hit slightly burned. "No, Pikachu! Growl, not thundershock!"

"Looks like you need some training. Charmander, use scratch again!" It rushed up on the pikachu and scratched at its belly.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse yelped, running to hide behind the building. Yellow rushed over to pick it up. "Oh, Pikachu…I guess you're just not ready to fight yet." The pikachu let out a thundershock, turning Yellow's clothes to a darker shade and giving her the look of a dark tan.

Red burst out laughing. "Wow, I am so envious of your skill." He walked over and petted the charmander's head. "Good job, Charmander. I think I should give you a name…How about Artemis?"

"Char!"

"That's a girl's name." Yellow said, sniggering.

"Is there a problem with that? I mean, it's better than giving her a boy's name." Red said, pulling the pokeball out and shooting out the red beam to recall the charmander.

Yellow let the pikachu down. "How…how can you tell?"

"She has green eyes. Males have blue." Red smirked. "Plus, her flame is a lot stronger than a males would be. You can't seriously tell me that you got your trainer's license and can't tell the difference between pokemon genders. Do you even know what gender your pikachu is?"

Yellow looked down, not answering.

"You don't even know the answer to that, brother." Blue said, staying close to the wall and barely speaking up. "He only knows stuff about two pokemon, so you shouldn't feel bad. And you're pikachu is male. You can tell because the end of its tail is straight."

"A male?" She looked down at the pikachu. "Ok, my friend, your name is now Gene." The pikachu turned its head. "Fine, you can go back into your pokeball then." She pulled out the pokeball, the red beam shooting out. The pikachu jumped to the side. "Why you." Another red beam shot out, once again missing. This time, the pikachu shoot a electric bolt at Yellow's hand, making her drop the ball.

An aide came running out of the lab and sighed as he saw the group still standing there. "I'm glad that you did not get too far. Professor Oak wanted me to give you these." He pulled out three cards and handed them to the three kids. "They're cred cards. If you install them into your pokedex, they will keep track of all the money that you earn on your journey so that you can use them to buy items and other things."

Red put one into his pokedex, and accessed his trainer card. "3000 credits! How can the Professor afford to give us this much money!"

"He didn't. Your family's gave those cards."

"What! Mom can't afford to give us this much money." He started to walk away, but a message started playing on his pokedex.

"Red, I know you will be upset about these cards, which is why I had this message loaded onto the card that should have been handed to you. Don't worry about me. I've been saving up for you to take this trip for years. I know that you are worried if I will be able to take care of myself. Don't. I don't have to spend as much with just me here and I want you to be well on your way to being a trainer. If it makes you feel any better, consider this a loan without interest. Goodbye dear. Make me proud." The video shut off, leaving his trainer card on the screen.

Blue looked down, putting the card into her pokedex. "Maybe we should get going." She muttered. The bag she was carrying rested on one shoulder as she stuck her pokedex in it. "Have things to do, after all."

"Just let me get Gene real quick." Yellow stuck the card into her pokedex, then tried recalling the pikachu again, only to have it jump out of the way again.

"You know, some pokemon don't like pokeballs. Maybe you would have better luck with that one if you just let it follow you around." The aide said, watching the dispute between Yellow and Gene.

Yellow sighed, putting the ball back on her belt. "Maybe you're right. Maybe this will be better." She started to walk and the pikachu paused for a moment, and then started to follow her at a cautious pace.

The aide laughed. "It's not tame yet. As it warms up to you, it'll obey you and start following your orders better."

"Are you ready?" Red asked, ready to move on. "We have to go the same way for now, so we might as well stick together."

"You really want to, Lucky?" Yellow said, following the other two trainers while the aide went back inside.

"Sure." Red said, then he spun around to face Yellow. "My name is Red, not Lucky!"

"Beat me again after Gene's better trained, and I'll be willing to call you by your name…Lucky." She jumped aside as Red lunged at her, and started running with him tailing her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Blue squeaked out, running after the two.


End file.
